


Howl (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek no había notado los signos y síntomas habituales de su época de celo. El día en que entra en celo, se ve obligado a buscar a alguien que voluntariamente ayude a un alfa a pasar a través de su época de celo. Él encuentra a Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025354) by [Nival_Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a Nival_Vixen por permitirme traducir su fic!!!

Derek estaba _desesperado_. Por lo general sabía exactamente cuando su calor se acercaba, reconocía todos los signos y síntomas la semana previa al mismo, pero esta vez había estado tan ocupado en el trabajo que no se había dado cuenta hasta el día en que llegó. Su hermana, por lo general, se lo recordaba, le ayudaba a encontrar un Omega en una agencia, pero esta vez, ella estaba en el extranjero durante tres días más, y la agencia a la que solía llamar ya había cerrado. Por eso, Derek estaba conduciendo más allá del Muro, buscando a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ser follado por un Alfa. Las posibilidades eran casi nulas, ya que mientras algunos humanos podrían sobrevivir a un calor con un Omega o Beta, el calor de un Alfa generalmente duraba una semana completa. Joder, Laura iba a _matarlo_ cuando regresara. Si él no se suicidaba antes al no poder follar.

Se detuvo cerca de un grupo de chicos que estaban esperando, temblando por el aire de la tarde, pero con su ropa rota estratégicamente para que destacara su culo, sus músculos y lo mejor de cada uno. Si Derek se concentraba, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de oler a su chulo cerca (probablemente en el interior frente a un calentador, bastardo)

—Hey, grandote. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó el más larguirucho de los chicos, acercándose hasta el coche mientras los otros no se movieron conservando su calor.

—Alfa. Calor —dijo entre dientes, casi sin poder evitar que sus ojos brillaran en rojo cuando captó el olor del sexo en el muchacho.

Se veía como el sexo, olía a sexo, tenía unos labios obscenamente carnosos y rosados que Derek necesitaba jodidamente en su polla ya. Contuvo un gemido de deseo y desesperación, los dedos apretando el volante mientras esperaba con impaciencia una respuesta.

—Mierda —murmuró el muchacho, frunciendo esos obscenos labios, y Derek gruñó, la tentación de acercarlo era grande. —Muy bien, cálmate grandote. Te ayudare a través de él. Va a ser el triple de la cantidad habitual, y también vas a pagar por mi cuidado, mi alimento y medicinas, ¿entendido?

Derek asintió con fuerza. —Entendido. Ahora ven aquí y me chúpame —gruñó.

—Por supuesto —respondió el muchacho, sonriendo y lamiendo sus labios indecentemente. —Isaac, dile a Scott que vuelvo en una semana —dijo por encima del hombro, sin esperar una respuesta antes de abrir la puerta del coche y caer en el asiento del copiloto.

Apenas esperó a que la puerta se cerrara la puerta detrás de él para tocar la polla de Derek a través de sus pantalones, la cual ya estaba dura y presionando contra el material. Derek inhaló por la nariz, moviendo su mano para desabrochar sus pantalones, y luego apoyó su mano con garras en la parte posterior de la cabeza del chico tan suavemente como pudo. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando la cálida y húmeda boca se envolvió alrededor de él. Derek apretó el pie en el acelerador, conduciendo a través de la ciudad y hacia el Muro. Cuanto antes llegaran a su casa y sacara el calor de su sistema, mejor sería.

El muchacho sabía cómo usar su boca, y Derek ya se había venido dos veces en el camino a casa. No le importaba que su semen goteara por la barbilla del chico hacia su asiento, ese era solo el principio. Derek se detuvo en el garaje de su casa, apagó el motor y tiró bruscamente al chico en su regazo, ignorando su grito de sorpresa. Se tragó el ruido, besándolo firmemente y tirando de sus caderas contra él.

—Así que, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó el chico mientras molía sus caderas contra la polla de Derek con firmeza.

—Derek. ¿Tú?

—Stiles. Es bueno saber qué nombre voy a decir durante la próxima semana —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. —¿Quieres empezar aquí? ¿O tienes un piso... y preferentemente una suave superficie dentro?

—Dentro —dijo Derek entre dientes, pero ninguno de ellos se movió. —Hablas demasiado.

—Es un regalo. Espera a que comience a hablar sucio. Te va a encantar —prometió Stiles, sus ojos se cerraron cuando Derek le frotó la polla a través de sus ajustados pantalones.

 _«Joder, tenían que entrar o acabarían por pasar toda la jodida semana en su coche»_ Derek se obligó a mover el cuerpo encima de él.

—La habitación está arriba. Corre. Hará que no pueda evitar seguirte —explicó Derek. —Trataré de no hacerte daño.

—No te preocupes, grandote. Si lo rompes, lo pagas —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa.

Si Derek no se estuviera conteniendo a sí mismo de restregarse contra Stiles... joder donde esperaba que haciendo durante la semana... se preguntaría qué había sucedido para que fuera tan indiferente de ser lastimado.

Stiles deslizó la camisa rota fuera y la apretó contra el pecho de Derek. —Ven a por mí, grandote —dijo con un guiño.

Derek dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, pero antes de que pudiera agarrar a Stiles y joderlo contra el volante, Stiles se deslizó fuera del coche y comenzó a correr. Los ojos de Derek cambiaron a rojo por completo, y dejó escapar un gruñido que resonó y siguió a Stiles a la casa. Se obligó a permanecer en su asiento, presionando la camisa de contra su nariz e inhaló profundamente, tratando de que su lobo conociera el olor de la persona a la que jodería durante la próxima semana. Sus colmillos se deslizaron fuera de su boca y se afilaron cuando captó un olor dulce entre el olor almizclado del sexo. « _Ese olor le pertenecía a él, y él lo quería en él, debajo de él, dentro de él durante todo el tiempo que quisiera»_ Derek casi rompió la puerta del coche, corriendo directamente a su casa, centrándose nada más que en el olor de Stiles.

Stiles estaba luchando con sus vaqueros, _maldiciendo por ser demasiado estrechos, sin importar cuán grande se veía su culo en ellos_. Cuando de repente fue lanzado y presionado contra la puerta, con la mejilla pegada a ella. Derek estaba detrás de él, respirando con dificultad en el cuello, y Stiles se estremeció con anticipación. Manos cayeron a ambos lados de la cabeza, el cuerpo de Derek se apretó completamente contra él, y « _maldición, él no era capaz de sacarse sus vaqueros»_

Derek soltó un gruñido, sus manos se mueven a la cintura de Stiles y el resto de seguirlo. Le quitó los vaqueros ajustados del cuerpo de Stiles y separó las piernas. Stiles no llevaba ropa interior mientras trabajaba; era incómodo, pero si necesitaba conseguir una jodida, mostrarles su culo normalmente ayudaba.

Derek parecía gustarle su culo tanto como al resto, lo arañó y sostuvo sus mejillas abiertas para poder enterrar su cara en él, lamiendo y chupando. Para un tipo en calor, parecía tener el control suficiente para retirar sus colmillos. _Eso fue considerado por su parte._ Stiles se lo quería devolver, apretó su culo alrededor de la lengua de Derek, y se presionó hacia atrás cuando hizo un movimiento curvado con la lengua, que Stiles archivo en su mente para el futuro. Derek deslizó dos dedos en él, afortunadamente sin garras, pero joder que aún así dolía. Stiles se mordió el labio para no lloriquear de dolor. Los dedos de Derek eran más gruesos que los suyos, y Stiles no se había preparado suficiente. Por supuesto, él no creía que fuera a ser follada por un Alfa. (Hacía frío, Stiles no pensó que tendría la polla de nadie esta noche, la verdad.)

Derek se puso de pie, con los dedos todavía enterrados en culo de Stiles, y movió su mano libre haciendo que sus dedos se presionaran contra la boca de Stiles. éste la abrió inmediatamente, chupándolos sin dudarlo. A pesar de la punzada de dolor cuando añadió un tercer dedo, Stiles se sentía jodidamente fantástico. Le encantaba estar tan lleno, a pesar de que todavía no tenía la polla de Derek en él. Era jodidamente raro que alguien le estuviera haciendo sentar tan bien, por lo general le pagaban por el de abajo en los chicos (o a veces con mujeres). Stiles había escuchado que la parte pasiva podía tener el mismo poder que el activo, pero cuando era follado y le decían que tenía una boca lujuriosa, Stiles pensó que era una fantasía o algo que solo ocurría en una relación íntima. ¿Y honestamente quién querría estar alguna relación con alguien que se dejaba follar por dinero para poder comer?

Derek olfateó con su nariz presionando contra su cuello, y Stiles se obligó a concentrarse en su trabajo, chupando los dedos de Derek. Derek los sacó un segundo más tarde, su respiración era pesada, como si estuviera perdiendo el control.

—Voy... Voy a follarte ahora. Lo necesito... Dime si te hago daño —Derek respiró pesadamente, sus colmillos volvieron a salir y Stiles juró que pudo sentir las garras cuando sus tres dedos se retiraron de su culo.

él asintió con la cabeza brevemente, moviéndose para abrir sus piernas un poco más para él. Stiles se sorprendió cuando Derek lo levantó y lo puso sobre la cama acostado sobre su espalda. Descubrir que había cometido un error, Stiles intentó girar sobre su estómago. Derek gruñó, arañó la mano apoyada en su estómago.

—Quiero ver tu cara mientras todavía tengo un poco de control. Más tarde, no voy a recordarlo, sólo necesitare llenarte —agregó, sacando una botella de lubricante de su mesita de noche. —Hay cinco botellas allí. Esperemos que sea suficiente.

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron al ver el tamaño de la botella.

—¿Necesita un preservativo? Estoy limpio —añadió Derek, que era gracioso cuando sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes, o tal vez Stiles estaba en shock, no estaba muy seguro.

—Me hice la prueba el mes pasado, no he tenido a nadie desde entonces —dijo Stiles, con los ojos todavía centrados en la botella.

El invierno era un mal momento, por lo que Stiles y los demás vivían y trabajaban en los meses de otoño, tratando de ganar lo suficiente para sobrevivir a los tres meses más fríos del año. Por lo general, funcionaba, pero a comienzos de este otoño, Jackson lo había empujado y le había roto el brazo que lo dejo fuera de acción durante cuatro semanas seguidas. Era difícil lucir sexy y atractivo con el brazo enyesado y la cara magullada. Ni siquiera había conseguido una jodida de lastima, en su lugar, Stiles se había quedado en casa, limpiando y cocinando lo mejor posible para los demás. No era mucho y seguramente no era suficiente, no cuando estaba casi inmovilizado por sus lesiones. Debido a que fue su culpa, no fue capaz de quedarse en casa ese invierno, Stiles se aseguró de que conseguiría algún cliente para poder regresar a casa. Ya era la segunda semana, y Derek fue su primer cliente.

La respuesta Stiles pareció ser suficiente para Derek, y le agarró por sus caderas, deslizando lentamente su polla en su culo. Ambos gimieron mientras Derek lo extendía, su polla llenaba a Stiles que no era capaz de sentir nada más. Era extraño mirar a alguien, Stiles estaba bastante seguro que solo lo había hecho así una, quizás dos veces y definitivamente ninguno era un Alfa. Stiles se mordió los labios para no decir nada estúpido y joder una semana de su salario. Derek no pareció darse, ya que estaba empezando a mover sus caderas y a aferrarse a Stiles. Mientras Stiles generalmente envidiaba la capacidad de los hombres lobo para tener orgasmos múltiples, no envidiaba sus calores. La pérdida de control, del pensamiento racional, de la capacidad para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera conseguir alivio. Claro, que eso había sonado como el Cielo cuando era joven y estúpido, pero ahora, después de que Stiles había visto lo que pasaba de primera mano. « _Yeah, como joder con un cactus»_

Sin embargo, Derek parecía tener más control que la mayoría de los lobos con los que Stiles había estado. « _¿Tal vez sería por su poder como un Alfa? ¿O tal vez porque era un hombre lobo nacido? Tal vez ambas cosas»_

—Piensas demasiado. _Relájate_ —gruñó Derek, y Stiles inmediatamente hizo lo que le dijo, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara y sus pensamientos se dispersaran.

Stiles había tardado casi tres largas horas y un cliente furioso en encontrar la manera de no pensar, y no solo dejar de responder. Por lo general, todavía tenía que responder al cliente... a la mayoría de ellos... y Stiles había aprendido a perfeccionar sus gemidos y suspiros de manera que la mayoría de los lobos no podían diferenciarlos de los reales.

Derek empezó a follarle un poco más rápido, los ojos todavía rojos, sus colmillos fuera, garras pellizcando la piel. Stiles había oído hablar sobre cómo los hombres lobo eran feos, especialmente los Alfas con sus aterradores ojos rojos, pero Stiles nunca había estado tan en desacuerdo con ese sentimiento como lo hizo en ese momento. Derek lo miraba con los ojos rojos como rubíes, cubierto de sudor, y Stiles dudaba que hubiera visto a alguien jodidamente más hermoso antes. Derek agarró sus caderas, inclinándose ligeramente, y Stiles dejó escapar un gemido.

—No lo hagas —dijo Derek con la voz entrecortada, clavando más sus garras contra su piel.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando que había hecho algo mal.

—No gimas si no es real —gruñó Derek. —Quiero oírte, no lo que creas que quiero oír.

Stiles se sonrojó por haber sido capturado, y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. De hecho, por una vez estaba tranquilo, solamente viendo como Derek comenzaba lentamente a perderse a sí mismo en su calor. Era algo que Stiles siempre había querido ver, pero que rara vez tenía la oportunidad, ya que la mayoría de sus clientes se negaron a dejar que los mirara; él era un agujero convenientemente pagado y nada más. Lamiendo sus labios, trató de mantener los ojos de caídos cerrada cuando Derek comenzó a golpear contra su próstata, sus ganas por follar y reclamar comenzaron a hacerse con el control. Stiles observó como los ojos de Derek se oscurecieron, el rojo se expandió hasta que el resplandor cubrió por completo sus iris. Sus colmillos surgieron aún más, casi cortando a través de sus labios, y Stiles podía sentir las garras de Derek haciendo lo mismo contra sus caderas. El pelo en su cara seguía siendo el mismo, y mientras sus manos estaban probablemente más peludas, eran suaves. Se preguntó si había una crema de manos-específica para hombres lobo.

El próximo empuje contra su próstata tuvo a Stiles gritando el nombre de Derek, arqueando su espalda, y no hubo nada falso mientras se retorcía en sus manos y trataba de conseguir más. Derek parecía petulante ante el sonido, y era obvio que estaba decidido a conseguir que Stiles dijera su nombre otra vez. Empezó a tirar el cuerpo de Stiles contra sus caderas con cada una de sus embestidas, Stiles jadeaba el nombre de Derek cada vez. él estaba cerca de la mendicidad, apretando su culo y tratando de mantener a Derek dentro de él, cuando Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un aullido, agarrándose a Stiles y viniéndose con fuerza dentro de él. Su orgasmo provocó el de Stiles, y él se vino entre ellos, chorros largos y nacarados golpearon su pecho, mientras ambos trataron de recuperar el aliento.

Derek se quedó mirando el lío en el pecho de Stiles durante unos segundos, el aullido seguía haciéndose eco en el cráneo de Stiles, luego se movió para poder lamer el pecho con su lengua.

—Joder. Eso es bueno —murmuró Stiles, peinando el pelo empapado de sudor de la frente de Derek>— ¿Te importa si tomo un poco de agua antes de volver a correrme tan duro otra vez? —preguntó.

Derek terminó de lamer su pecho y asintió. —Vuelve pronto.

—¿Quieres algo? —ofreció Stiles ofreció, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ya que estaba a punto de asaltar la cocina de este tipo.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y no respondió verbalmente. « _Muy bien, era un hombre lobo de pocas palabras»_

Stiles se deslizó con cuidado, haciendo una mueca cuando un lío de semen se filtró de su culo.

—Espera. Primero te voy a limpiar —murmuró Derek, mirando hacia su culo, como si tuviera la respuesta de la vida, el universo, y todo.

Stiles esperaba un paño y agua, algo así. Pero en cambio, Derek apretó la cara contra el culo de Stiles y lo lamió, incluso recogió las gotas que quedan en su lengua. « _Caray, con este tipo de tratamiento, debería ser él quien le pagara a Derek»_ pensó Stiles para sí mismo. Derek ya estaba duro para el momento en que terminó de limpiar, y Stiles tuvo que postergar el vaso de agua cuando Derek se deslizó en su culo de nuevo.

Cinco horas, seis folladas, cuatro nudos, y varias mamadas más tarde, Derek estaba lo suficientemente agotado para dormir, y Stiles finalmente logró deslizarse para conseguir ese vaso de agua.

Stiles se estremeció cuando vio el estado destrozado de la ropa de cama, pero se alegró de que todos esos agujeros no estuvieran en su cuerpo. él debía dormir, especialmente cuando el hombre lobo era como un reloj y probablemente con el tiempo se fuera a despertar, habiendo recuperado lo suficiente para volver a reclamarlo. Derek fue sorprendentemente suave, sin importaba lo cerca que estuviera su lobo de la superficie, hizo a Stiles pensar en los otros clientes que había tenido. Jackson había sido un completo bastardo de principio a fin, tratando de ejercer el control y el poder, y le rompió el brazo a Stiles cuando no pudo romper su espíritu. Mientras que él era el peor, el resto trataban a Stiles como una posesión en lugar de una persona, y sí, claro, que le pagaban por joderle, pero eso no significaba que valiera menos. Joder, si eran ellos los que necesitaban pagar por un follada.

Mientras Derek seguía durmiendo como un tronco, tuvo la oportunidad de curiosear por la casa. Aparte de las estanterías y algunos muebles, la casa era bastante minimalista. Había unos pocos cuadros en las paredes, y mientras Derek no parecía exactamente ser de los que eran todo sonrisas, algunas de las fotos mostraban lo que podría ser interpretado como una sonrisa si Stiles entrecerraba los ojos. Deambuló por la casa, siguiendo las estanterías hacia una pequeña sala de estar. Ya que no había razón para tratar de cambiar la ropa de cama, mientras Derek estaba sobre ella, de todos modos a los hombres lobo le gustaba estar rodeados por el olor del sexo durante su calor, y no había manera de que iba a tratar de cocinar en la Derek cocina prístina e industrial de Derek, Stiles tomó un libro y se sentó en sus pantalones de chándal para leer.

Se quedó tan absorto en el libro, que Stiles no se dio cuenta de que habían pasado horas, hasta que el bajo gruñido de Derek se filtró a través de la casa. Maldiciendo, dejó el libro a un lado y corrió escaleras arriba, tirando de los pantalones en su cintura. Derek estaba transformado y se se abalanzó sobre Stiles con un profundo gruñido.

—¿Con quién estabas? —gruñó.

—Hemingway. Cogí prestado un libro —Stiles chilló con los ojos muy abiertos.

Derek lo olfateó, nariz enterrada en su cuello, caderas está empezando restregarse contra su cuerpo. Stiles se quedó completamente quieto, no estaba seguro de cómo responder, y luego Derek respiró con alivio y se hundió en su cuerpo.

—Pensé que te habías ido. Que me habías dejado —murmuró Derek una y otra vez en un susurro, sus labios rozando contra su piel.

—Nop. Todavía estoy aquí.

Derek tarareó, un sonido complaciente que reverberó contra el pecho de Stiles, y levantó sus caderas hasta la endurecida polla de Derek, frotando su pierna entre sus muslos.

—¿Listo para la octava ronda? —preguntó Stiles, sonriendo.

Derek respondió presionando a Stiles contra la alfombra y besándolo hasta que sus dedos se curvaron. Stiles se encontró sobre su estómago unos segundos más tarde, Derek morderle en disculpa, su lobo lo necesitaba. Llenó a Stiles y le follo tan duro que ni siquiera se preocupó de que la alfombra le quemara los muslos y el pecho.

La próxima jodida le tenía arrodillado contra la cama, Derek golpeando contra su cuerpo hasta la cama comenzó a crujir por el esfuerzo. Stiles se aferró a las rotas, Derek movía sus caderas hacia arriba y empujaba en su culo sin descanso. Stiles se desmayó cuando se corrió, parpadeando cuando regreso a la conciencia al oír el aullido de Derek

La necesidad de mear el agua que antes había bebido, hizo que Derek lo follara de nuevo en el baño, inclinado sobre el lavamanos. Entonces Stiles se encontró siendo guiado a la ducha, Derek abrió el agua antes de volverlo a follar una vez más, el cuerpo de Stiles presionado contra las frías baldosas, agua caliente goteando sobre su cuerpo desde los hombros y las manos de Derek, y los lugares en que sus cuerpos se encontraban. El agua se cerró después de que Derek gritó, cayendo contra el cuerpo de Stiles, cansado por el calor y los poderosos orgasmos. Hacerlo en la ducha era definitivamente sexy, ¿pero sacar a un hombre lobo de una tonelada de la ducha mientras aún estaban mojados? Stiles descubrió que no era nada divertido. Se las arregló para llevarlo a la habitación, aún mojados y Derek se derrumbó sobre el colchón para dormir. Stiles se acurrucó junto a él, siendo capaz de conciliar por fin el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despertó temprano con Derek contra él, gimiendo su nombre en su sueño. él tuvo que sonreír ante eso, a pesar de que su culo le dolía y dudaba que fuera capaz de que lo volviera a follar sin una botella de lubricante. él se inclinó sobre la cama para hurgar en el cajón por otra botella, y apenas tuvo el lubricante en sus manos cuando Derek se despertó, encontrándose el culo de Stiles contra su pecho, y gruñó algo incoherente antes de lamerlo directamente.

—No, oh, diablos. Joder, necesitamos lubricante primero. O un descanso para mi culo —gimió Stiles.

Derek murmuró algo, posiblemente un gemido. Stiles gimió, colgando sobre el borde de la cama. Dejó caer la botella de lubricante en los muslos de Derek y separó las piernas aún más. Derek parecía contento con la respuesta, y tuvo un cuidado especial con Stiles, la lengua abriéndole lo suficiente hasta que Stiles se encontraba retorciéndose, jadeando y desesperado por más. Derek abrió el lubricante y maniobró a Stiles hasta que estaba de vuelta en la cama y sentado en su regazo.

—Muy bien grandote. Pero después de esto, voy a hacerte mamadas por el resto del día, y espero que te gusten —dijo Stiles tan severamente como le fue posible, mientras que su cuerpo estaba temblando de pura necesidad por Derek, por la polla de Derek, sus dedos, su todo.

Derek asintió a pesar de que Stiles no podía verlo, y le mordió la nuca suavemente, pasando su pulgar por la herida antes de que ayudó a Stiles a bajarse sobre su polla con fugas. Derek suspiro de alivio, la frente apoyada en el omóplato de Stiles cuando tocó fondo, y Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando Derek levantó las caderas con movimientos lentos controlados que estaban tan fuera de lugar para el calor de un hombre lobo que Stiles volvió a preguntarse sobre la capacidad del Alfa de controlarse. Entonces Derek comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano lubricada, y la capacidad de Stiles para pensar salió por la ventana.

—Vamos, Derek. Más duro —Stiles gimió, tratando de moverse contra él sin éxito.

Derek continuó con tortuosamente lento, haciendo a Stiles montarlo de la manera que hacía que le suplicara y llorara de pura frustración y necesidad. Derek le mordisqueó su hombro, luego lamio los dedos que Stiles llevo hacia atrás haciendo los mismo movimientos que sus embestidas. Stiles podía sentir como Derek lo extendía, formando un nudo, y le rogó desesperadamente, necesitando al orgasmo antes de que él lo estirara y lo anudara por completo. Derek finalmente tuvo misericordia, manos trabajando para traer Stiles fuera más rápido, y él llegó justo cuando el nudo de Derek se formó completamente, atándolos juntos durante al menos los próximos quince minutos.

—Tú... gilipollas. Me podría haber venido hace diez minutos —gruñó Stiles, moviendo el culo para tratar de ponerse cómodo.

Derek suspiró contento, sintiendo como el culo Stiles de aferraba alrededor de su polla, movimientos que se sentían amplificados por su nudo y su calor.

—¿Hey, Derek? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda caminar? —preguntó Stiles.

—Mmm. Tal vez.

El "¿por qué?" iba implícito, pero Stiles respondió de todos modos.

—Tengo que comer algo antes de que mi cuerpo implosione sobre sí mismo.

Les tomó unos minutos coordinarle, las piernas de Derek un poco débiles y Stiles todavía unido a él, pero Derek finalmente se puso de pie sin sentir que se caía y fuera a aplastar Stiles. Caminar también fue un obstáculo, pero ambos llegaron a la cocina de una sola pieza (literalmente, de hecho), así que Derek lo consideró un éxito.

—Tostadas y tres botellas de agua suena perfecto —gimió Stiles, estirando un brazo para agarrar la barra de pan.

Derek rodó los ojos y cogió el pan con una mano, la otra se encontraba alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. Se comieron toda la barra y bebieron dos botellas de agua cada uno, cuando acabaron su nudo se había aflojado lo suficiente para dejar que Stiles se pusiera de pie por sí mismo. Derek frunció el ceño con la botella de agua en su boca, por la falta de calor del cuerpo de Stiles contra su pecho. Stiles se colocó contra el pecho desnudo de Derek unos segundos más tarde, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero ninguno lo mencionó.

—¿Cómo vas? ¿Alguna rozadura? —preguntó Stiles, mirando hacia la medio dura polla de Derek.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tú?

—Sorprendentemente bien. Un poco irritado y mi culo me está matando, pero no es tan malo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cuántos calores has pasado? —preguntó Derek, tratando de moderar sus emociones para no aplastar la botella con su mano.

—Tres en los últimos dos años. Tú eres el afortunado número cuatro —Stiles añadió, sonriendo.

—¿Fueron tan buenos como yo? —gruñó Derek, en un intento de controlar sus emociones, cosa que obviamente no dio hecho.

—Joder no, eres el mejor que he tenido, nena —dijo Stiles.

No hubo tartamudeo en su corazón, pero el lobo de Derek no podía con la idea de que alguien, un lobo inferior, hubiera tocado lo que es suyo. Derek le dio a Stiles un suave gruñido, presionando sus cuerpos firmemente y lo llevó al piso de arriba para la siguiente ronda.

Stiles se despertó con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, o incluso de qué día o que hora era, y más desde que accidentalmente había pateado el despertador de Derek la noche anterior, dejándolo inútil en el suelo junto a la cama. Derek había dejado este mundo o no pensaba que quién abría la puerta fuera una amenaza, pero eso no significaba que Stiles quisiera ser cogido sin pantalones. Se los puso y se dirigió lentamente a la planta baja, escuchando tanto como sus oídos humanos le dejaban y tratando de determinar si era amigo o enemigo.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —preguntó una mujer, mirando a Stiles mientras dejaba caer su equipaje al lado de la puerta.

—Stiles. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, notando como su estómago se contraía.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que él no había preguntado a Derek si tenía novia o algo... algunos lobos sólo necesitaban una follada básica durante su calor, y no se preocupan por el género. Stiles había asumido que estaba soltero, y él esperaba que suela algo más que una simple follada.

 _«De puta madre»_ estaba enamorando de Derek, y era probablemente la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en años.

—Laura, la hermana de Derek. Eres humano —dijo ella, sorprendida.

—Sí, Derek me trajo desde el otro lado del Muro cuando su celo le golpeó hace unos días —dijo Stiles, tan jodidamente aliviado de que ella fuera la hermana de Derek que ni siquiera se molestó en censurar sus palabras.

Laura frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, pero no con disgusto; ella simplemente parecía confundida.

—¿Que está mal?

—El celo de Derek no es hasta dentro de dos semanas —murmuró Laura, mirando la fecha en su teléfono.

Un gruñido se oyó desde piso de arriba, pero antes de que Stiles pudiera llegar hasta Derek, él saltó, colocándose delante de Stiles y mostrando los dientes a su hermana, con los ojos brillando en rojo. él dejó de gruñir al darse cuenta de que Laura era quien estaba allí de pie, y se irguió.

—Derek, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? Tu calor no es hasta dentro de dos semanas —dijo Laura.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo es que no sabes cuándo es tu celo? —preguntó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado follando? La casa huele a sexo —dijo Laura, agitando la mano delante de la nariz con el ceño fruncido.

—Alrededor de tres días. Derek, respóndeme —dijo Stiles, con la voz a punto de romperse.

—Todas las señales estaban allí. Estaba comiendo mucho, y Pedro dijo... —Derek comenzó a explicar.

—¿Desde cuándo crees cualquier cosa que él te dice? —le interrumpió Laura— Sabes que es un bastardo retorcido, no importa que sea nuestro tío, probablemente te puso la idea en la cabeza para hacer que te acuestes con alguien.

Stiles sólo miró a Derek, sintiéndose confundido y utilizado, y un poco mareado. —Yo... yo creo voy a llamar un taxi para irme a casa —murmuró, dando un paso hacia atrás para dirigirse a la habitación donde esperaba que sus vaqueros todavía estuviera en alguna parte del suelo.

—No. Stiles, espera. Por favor —suplicó Derek, agarrando su muñeca suavemente.

—He estado en un avión durante las últimos dieciocho horas, la casa huele a sexo y a emociones, y estoy agotada. Voy a estar en la casa de Cora para el resto de la noche. Hablar de ello, y llamadme cuando sea seguro volver, vale, Derek —dijo Laura, cogiendo su maleta y saliendo de nuevo sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Qué hay que hablar? Me follaste para pasar tu celo sin estar en celo, eso es todo —murmuró Stiles.

—Fue más que eso, Stiles, y tú lo sabes. Aullé para ti —Derek gruñó.

él se encogió de hombros y trató de calmar su traicionero corazón. —No significa nada al otro lado del Muro.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué quieres en este lado? ¿Dinero, declaraciones públicas? Tengo más dinero si eso es lo que quieres, puedo dártelo. No se dónde conseguir esas horrorosas vallas publicitarias, pero las buscare si es necesario. Dime lo que necesitas para creerme.

—Palabras, Derek, a ambos lados... significan algo —Stiles añadió con firmeza. Me has follado hasta el olvido durante los últimos tres días, ahora quiero que hablemos.

Derek asintió con firmeza, cogió a Stiles y lo llevó a la sala de estar, sonriendo un poco cuando él se rió en sus brazos.

—Antes de empezar, quiero saber algo importante —dijo Stiles serio cuando se sentó en el sofá.

Derek se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a dejar salir sus secretos más profundos y oscuros si eso era lo que necesitaba Stiles para estar con él. él se tensó un poco, preguntándose si Stiles querría saber sobre su dinero, ya que algunos de sus amantes anteriores lo habían hecho.

—¿Qué habrías escrito en la valla publicitaria? —preguntó Stiles, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Si quieres tener un buen momento, apártate de mi novio —dijo Derek rápidamente, queriendo culpar por su respuesta a su cerebro bien jodido por el sexo.

—Huh —murmuró Stiles, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba. —Eso realmente funciona conmigo.

Terminaron hablando durante horas, con Stiles aceptando la cita con Derek para el día siguiente, y Derek insistiendo en pagar por los últimos tres días, ya que Stiles aún necesitaba pagar sus facturas y comida

Después de la conversación, Derek llevó a Stiles al piso de arriba y controló a su lobo mientras Stiles lo follaba por primera vez. Aunque no tendría por qué haberse preocupado, su lobo todavía dejó escapar un aullido por Stiles y Derek no se quedó atrás.

FIN


End file.
